memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Arrias
|birthplace = Los Angeles, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |awards = Screen Actors Guild Awards winner Taurus Word Stunt Awards nominee |roles = Stunt double Stunt trainer Video game stuntman }} Daniel Jon Arrias is a stuntman, stunt actor, and stunt coordinator who performed stunts as stunt double for Zachary Quinto in J.J. Abrams' . In Arrias earned a Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture as part of the Star Trek stunt crew. The same year he received a Taurus World Stunt Award nomination in the category Best High Work which he shared with Ilram Choi, Mike Massa, Paul Lacovara, and Anthony R. Molinari. He also performed stunts in the . For , Arrias worked as stunt trainer for actor Zachary Quinto and was featured in the Star Trek Into Darkness (Blu-ray) special feature "Brawl by the Bay". Arrias is a skilled martial artist who trained under the masters Joon Kim and Jin Ha Choi. He has a black belt in Taekwondo and is als trained in boxing, kickboxing, grappling, gymnastics, precision stunt driving, and certified by the South Bay Fire Academy. He has doubled for actors such as (in Kingpin and Live Free or Die Hard), (in Wanted), (in The Shield and Night Stalker), and (in Drive). Arrias has performed in several television series, including General Hospital, She Spies (2003), Passions (2005), Charmed, CSI: NY (2005, with Joel Brooks), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2005, with Wallace Langham and Conor O'Farrell), Crossing Jordan (starring Miguel Ferrer), The Agency (starring David Clennon, Ronny Cox, and Daniel Benzali), J.J. Abrams' Alias, 24 (2009), Numb3rs (2006 and 2009, with Anthony Vitale and stunts by Glenn Goldstein), Treshold (starring Brent Spiner), The O.C., CSI: Miami (2004 and 2007, with David Lee Smith and Michael Owen), and Entourage. His feature film performances include the fantasy film The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003), the drama Seabiscuit (2003, with Michael Ensign, Ed Lauter, Shay Duffin, and stunts by Kevin Derr and Marty Murray), 's action film The Rundown (2003, starring The Rock), the adventure Hidalgo (2004), the sequel Spider-Man 2 (2004, with Kirsten Dunst and Donna Murphy), 's horror film Cursed (2005), the sequel The Legend of Zorro (2005), the science fiction film Ultraviolet (2006, with stunt performers Mike Smith, Jennifer Caputo, and Chris Torres), the thriller Next (2007, with Jim Beaver and Charles S. Chun), and the fourth installment of Die Hard, Live Free or Die Hard (2007, with Tim Russ). Arrias worked as stunt coordinator for the feature films King of the Lost World (2005, with Boni Yanagisawa) and Shapeshifter (2005). He performed stunts in the drama Charlie Wilson's War (2007, with Brian Markinson and Cyia Batten), the superhero film Iron Man (2008, with Bill Smitrovich and Faran Tahir), the drama Days of Wrath (2008, with Jeffrey Dean Morgan and stunts by Mike Gunther, Joey Anaya, and Jimmy Ortega, under stunt coordination of Manny Perry), the comedy Tropic Thunder (2008, with stunts by Yoshio Iizuka, Mike Mukatis, Lin Oeding, and Xuyen Valdivia), and the action drama Blood and Bone (2008, with Troy Brenna and fight coordinator Fernando Chien). He performed stunts in episodes of Dollhouse (2009, with Richard Cetrone and Scott Workman), Chuck (2009, with Oliver Keller and Gary Wayton), Flashforward (2010, with Angela Meryl, Ben Bray, Max Daniels, Marie Fink, and Omid Zader), The Nine Lives of Chloe King (2011, with Martin De Boer and Paul Lacovara under coordination of Mike Gunther), True Blood (2011, with Craig Baxley, Jr., Charlie Brewer, Mark Aaron Wagner, and Kevin Derr), NCIS: Los Angeles (2013), Shameless (2015, with Laurence Rosenthal and coordinated by Eddie Perez), Agent Carter (2015, with Alex Daniels, Kevin Derr, and Tara Macken), Scorpion (2015, with Danny Downey, Derek Graf, and Lauren Mary Kim), Supergirl (2016, with Shauna Duggins, Mark Ginther, Theo Kypri, Marie Fink, and Bethany Levy), Rush Hour (2016, with Simon Rhee, Hugh Aodh O'Brien, and Gregg Sargeant, directed by John Putch), Goliath (2016, with John Thaddeus), Training Day (2017), and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2013-2017, coordinated by Tanner Gill). Among his film work are the fantasy adventure Race to Witch Mountain (2009, with Dwayne Johnson), the thriller Angels & Demons (2009), the science fiction sequels Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) and Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011), the action comedy The Green Hornet (2011), the science fiction film Battle Los Angeles (2011), the comic adaptation Green Lantern (2012), the thriller Argo (2012), the action thriller Jack Reacher (2012), the science fiction film Oblivion (2013), the drama Fighting for Freedom (2013, with Kristanna Loken), and stunt double for in the science fiction film Tomorrowland (2015), the science fiction film The 5th Wave (2016, coordinated by Joey Box), the thriller Jason Bourne (2016), and the war drama The Wall (2017, with Nico Woulard and coordinated by Robert Alonzo). More recently, Arrias performed stunts in episodes of Future Man (2017, with Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom), the fantasy film Bright (2017, with Sala Baker, Joey Box, Stacey Carino, John Duff, Rob Mars, David Mattey, Anthony Molinari, Mike Mukatis, Jade Quon, and Douglas Tait), the thriller Proud Mary (2018), the science fiction sequel Cloverfield Movie (2018, with Brian Avery, Martin De Boer, Peipei Yuan, and Bethany Levy), and the science fiction thriller Ad Astra (2019, with Cory DeMeyers, Joey Box, and Jade Quon). He worked as stunt coordinator on the drama Trial by Fire (2018). External links * * Daniel Arrias at iStunt.com es:Daniel Arrias Category:Stunt department Category:Stunt performers Category:Film performers Category:Video game performers Category:Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:Taurus World Stunt Award nominees Category:Performers